Back to the Start
by MirokuHoushi
Summary: This story is a oneshot songifc, the song comes in whne the battle is finished. The big battle with Naraku kills everyone except Inuyasha, how does it play out? And you might as well read it, its small enough.


Hello, this is the story 'Back to the start' It's a one shot, hope you like it. Disclaimer: Do not own Inuyasha  
  
Back to the start  
  
Inuyasha sliced downward with his fang but missed terribly. What else could he do but hack and slice away until he hit something? Naraku had all the powers of his incarnations including Goshinki and read Inuyasha's every move.  
  
Miroku tried his best to help out Inuyasha but had his own troubles with Kagura, whom he couldn't defeat with those poisonous insects around. "You're beginning to bore me monk!" She exclaimed and waved her fan. Miroku blocked with his spiritual shield.  
  
Sango was having trouble as well with the whole demon army on her, with each demon she killed, another one appeared and countered. Her armor and strength were failing, she wouldn't last that much longer.  
  
Kagome was confronted by Kikyo just moments after Inuyasha left for Naraku. Their Miko powers could not be matched, Kikyo was much stronger. Kagome reached for her arrow without much else to do but felt something pierce her heart, Kikyo had shot her before she drew the bow. Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku all stood still as they watched Kagome fall back, "No.No! Kagome!!" Sango screamed, she whipped her poison powder at Kikyo, made her come close with her chain and stabbed her with her sword. "Unh" Kikyo fell and died. "Sango look out!" Miroku called quickly but was sliced by Kagura's wind, "Ahh!". "Miroku!-" Before Sango could even move she was thrown to the ground and beaten repeatedly by all the demons. Inuyasha watched as one by one, his friends fell and died, but the one that froze him, was the death of his love, Kagome. He hadn't moved since. Naraku cackled, "Hahaha, Inuyasha if you do not move I will slay you" He stated. "Huh?-Aughkjdfd" He was sliced in half by Inuyasha when he transformed into a demon. He took care of Kagura next, he cut her in five with his claws. Next, the whole demon army vanished at Inuyasha's will when he picked up Tetsusaiga and used the Wind Scar. Inuyasha transformed back and fell to his knees when he saw Kagome, dead. He never even told her he loved her. "Kagome.Kagome." He whispered softly, tears rolled down his cheek. He wiped one away, when was the last time he cried? He couldn't remember. He was interrupted by a cackle, "I will not be slain so easily Inuyasha-AAHHH!!" He was drawn in pieces again but by Sesshomaru this time. As he looked around, Sesshomaru grasped what Inuyasha could be kneeling in despair for. "Inuyasha! What do you think you're doing here?!" Jaken piped, "Come Jaken, we will leave him be today." Sesshomaru said calmly. "But lord Sesshomaru! He will get the jewel sha-"Shut up Jaken, we're leaving, come on Rin, let's go"  
  
Come up to meet you Tell you I'm sorry You don't know how lovely you are  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome for another 10 seconds and wept freely. "Kagome!!" He called out. "Kagome, I'm sorry! I love you!!" He yelled as loud as he could. After minutes of crying and sobbing over his loss, Inuyasha stood up and wiped his tears away. He walked over to the dead Naraku and the jewel hopped out and into his hand.  
  
I had to find you Tell I need you Tell you I set you apart  
  
Inuyasha held in his hand the answer to his problem. But if he revived Kagome, Miroku and Sango would still be gone, he was happy Shippo stayed at the hut. Inuyasha's tear fell on the jewel and it flashed. Would it work? Could Inuyasha make a wish to rewind time?  
  
Tell me your secrets And ask me your questions Oh let's go back to the start  
  
Then the jewel spoke to him. "I know what you want." It said. "You want to start all over, so be it." A blinding flash filled the whole terrain and slowly, everyone came back to life.  
  
Running in circles Coming in tales Heads on A silence apart  
  
He unsliced the demon army, then Kagura and even Naraku came back. Sango and Miroku elevated back to life and then Kikyo. The fight raged on in a backwards motion, all the wounds were healing.  
  
Nobody said it was easy Oh it's such a shame for us to part Nobody said it was easy No one ever said it would this hard Oh take me back to the start  
  
Kagome stood up from her place on the ground and the arrow flew out and back into Kikyo's quiver. The battle ended, or it didn't start to be proper.  
  
I was just guessing  
  
At numbers and figures  
  
Pulling the puzzles apart  
  
The group traveled backwards all the way back to the hut where Kaede and Shippo's sad stares turned back into smiles and everyone was partying. Like they did the night before the big battle.  
  
Questions of science  
  
Science and progress  
  
Do not speak as loud as my heart  
  
Sango and Miroku untold the things they said to each other. They told one another they were in love and confessed who it was. Now they were back to regular friends again instead of lovers.  
  
Inuyasha unrecited his speech to his friends about how they were a team, how they were all a family. He unthanked Myoga for all the times that he WAS there.  
  
Tell me you love me  
  
Come back and haunt me  
  
Oh what a rush to the start  
  
One by one the battles undid themselves and the attitudes changed back to how they used to be. Inuyasha undid going to Kikyo every half a month and she went back to her grave. Soon it was just Inuyasha and Kagome again, Miroku had not come nor had Sango or Shippo.  
  
Running in circles  
  
Chasing our tails  
  
Coming back as we are  
  
Inuyasha was mean to Kagome again and to Kaede as well, as far as he was concerned, he was the bad guy. The jewel reformed itself again.  
  
Nobody said it was easy  
  
Oh it's such a shame for us to part  
  
Nobody said it was easy  
  
No one ever said it would be so hard  
  
Though the times went backwards and everyone went back to where they had started the journey, they felt it, they felt how they did the night before the battle. As Inuyasha watched himself go backwards, he didn't mean those bad things he said to Kagome anymore.  
  
I'm going back to the start  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha curiously as he slept peacefully in between the vines and the God tree to which he was bound. 


End file.
